


Chance Encounters

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Being a Teenager Wanted by the Government Sucks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Robin is good at running and hiding until she isn't. Teenage mermaids are cool, though.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fictober20





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is Baby and I Love Her. 
> 
> Fictober Prompt: Back Off

Robin is seventeen, and has been on the run for nearly ten years. She’s in Paradise and is trying to get a ship to get herself off of this island. Things are no longer in her favor – someone has recognized her. Likely because of her devil fruit.

But Robin is good at running, is good at hiding.

Well.

She’s good at running and hiding until she accidentally runs straight into a young woman roughly her age who is in a wheelchair and is _blue_.

Robin blinks.

The other girl blinks back, red eyes closing for a brief moment before staring at Robin. There’s shouting.

Then the other girl takes one of Robin’s wrists in her hand and tugs, saying, “C’mon, let’s go!” 

She lets go, and Robin stumbles after her as the other girl takes the wheels in her hands and is wheeling fast down the alleyway.

Robin follows.

It’s safer in numbers, and the other looks like she knows where she’s going.

They are almost at the docks when something hits the girl in the wheelchair and she falls, and Robin catches a glimpse under her skirts. There’s a tail. The other girl is a _mermaid_.

That explains the wheelchair – it would be hard for her to get around otherwise.

“Captain!” the girl shouts, and Robin is at her side soon enough, helping her recover from her spilled wheelchair. Her fins – delicate looking but strong – flick in the sunlight, reflecting light into their followers’ eyes. “Captain we have company!”

Robin uses her devil fruit to help the mermaid return to her wheelchair.

A shadow. Someone lands between Robin and the mermaid and the girls’ followers, a sword drawn. Robin can only hope that it is the mermaid’s captain. Were they pirates? They don’t look like marines – the mermaid wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a long black skirt to hide her tail, and the man who’d landed with them was dressed in all black.

“You girls okay?” he asks.

Robin nods.

“Been worse, Captain,” the mermaid says.

“Probably not safe on this island anymore,” he says. He turns a little to look at Robin. There are burn scars across the right side of his face, covering most of the side of his face and over his eye as well. They remind Robin of a handprint. “Just heard over the snails that there’s a marine battleship inbound.”

Robin bites her lip. Could she trust them? The man’s clearly not a marine, and she gets a sense that he’s used to being on the run.

“Are you okay?” the mermaid asks. She’s looking straight at Robin with something indescribable in her eyes. “We can get you off the island.”

“Only to the next one,” Robin says, the first time she’s spoken since she ran into the mermaid.

“Alright.” She nods. “I’m Æthelstan. This is my Captain, Quincy.”

There’s a faint hint of a smile on Quincy’s face. “Welcome. On the ship, I’ll catch up in a minute.” Æthelstan nods, wheeling herself over to a sea-darkened ship. She’s the color of the Grand Line on a moonless night, and Robin has a feeling they’re not _quite_ pirates.

Robin follows Æthelstan. She’ll trust them for now.

Once they’re on the ship, Æthelstan starts shouting orders, and the rest of the crew jumps at her words. It appears as though Æthelstan is the First Mate.

Despite the hurry, Robin feels a little safe.

Safe enough to travel with them to the next island, at least. 


End file.
